disneys_crossmore_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
CrossMore: The Series
CrossMore: The Series is an adult animated science fantasy action crossover television series produced by Hollowfox Television Productions and Disney Television Animation and developed by Aaron Montalvo, Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz (Tron: Legacy, Once Upon a Time) as a crossover between Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, with the original creators being slightly involved. The animation is made by Rough Draft Studios with Bones co-operating with the series overseas alongside RDS Korea. The series premiered on Atomix Central in May 24, 2019 on the Chromix block as an HCN Original Series (branded as HCNOG), months after the 6-episode series kickstart event, which it's released on November 24, 2018. The series is rated TV-14. The series has been renewed for a 26-episode second season set to premiere on the second quarter of 2020. About the Show The series is considered adult-animated and considered as a time skip series, and due to this, the characters will be older than their original counterpart. This makes it the first Disney Television Animation series for adults in years since Clerks: The Animated Series and The PJs. Disney and Hollowfox Entertainment planned the project back in 2016 as an anime series, but it was delayed until the reveal in July of 2018 with a cartoon series and two anime series. All of the projects are considered "alternate continuities" as similar to one of Aaron Montalvo's series, Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe X, an "alternate sequel" to Littlest Pet Shop (2012). RC9GN creators Jed Elinoff & Scott Thomas (Raven's Home, Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated), are involved with the series as executive story editors alongside Shion Takeuchi (Gravity Falls, Regular Show, Disenchantment), and David H. Goodman (Once Upon a Time). Elinoff and Thomas are also the executive producers alongside the show's developers such as Kitsis, Horowitz, Montalvo, series supervising director Rob Renzetti (Gravity Falls, Big City Greens), Gravity Falls creator Alex Hirsch (Fish Hooks), and Star vs. the Forces of Evil creator Daron Nefcy. Hirsch, Nefcy and Invader Zim creator Jhonny Vazquez will provide the character concept designs for their respectful characters from their shows while Stephanie Ramirez adapts them for animation as a character designer supervisor. The show will be animated by Rough Draft Studios (Futurama, Disenchantment) and Bones (Fullmetal Alchemist, My Hero Academia) with Bones and RDS Korea outsourcing animation overseas. Claudia Katz and Masahiko Minami will be the animation executive producers while Renzetti, Rie Koga (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), Voltron: Legendary Defender) and Stephen Sandoval (Rick & Morty, Tangled: The Series) will be the supervising directors. However, on September 28, Renzetti left Disney Television Animation after working on the six-part event and Big City Greens, with Sandoval and Koga, still remaining as the supervising directors and the former being an executive producer. Renzetti is still credited for the six-part event only after his confirmation of his departure at DTVA a week later on Twitter. Around 2018, Disney Animation member and animator Rich Moore (Wreck-It-Ralph, Zootopia, Futurama) is involved in the series with Disney, the series' crew and Rough Draft Studios. Moore will join Bisignano and Hammersley as a supervising producer and a creative co-director alongside Montalvo. After the end of the production for the first season, Rich Moore will not return to the series after he confirmed to leave Disney to work at Sony Pictures Animation. However, he will be a creative consultant in the series. While Caitlin Alexander remained as line producer for the rest of Season 1, voice actor Tyson Rinehart is set to replace Alexander as line producer starting with Season 2 and voice assistant director due to Alexander being passed away in 2019. For the Spanish dub of the series, instead of being dubbed in Argentina, the series is dubbed in Mexico at Taller Acustico SC (a dubbing studio in Mexico City, Mexico primary for Disney productions), as the developer would love it to be dubbed in Mexico because people like Mexican Spanish dubs better than Argentine ones. So far, the only voice actor to reprise its role as Howard Weinerman is Gabriel Ramos, since he returned to Mexico after his work in Argentina. Differences from its Original Shows *The characters are all aged up due to the 4-to-5-year timeskip. This will avoid controversies with sexual content and references towards the characters due to age and people's lack of differentiation between fictional and non-fictional. *After Star and Marco became a couple at the penultimate episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil they will remain a couple start of the series. *Dipper and Mabel move to Gravity Falls, Oregon after graduating from college in California. Their new profession takes place at the Mystery Shack, ran by Soos and Melody. *Robbie's voice actor is changed, as similar to another TJ Miller-voiced role replaced in Big Hero 6: The Series, he's now voiced by Brooks Wheelan. *Being an alternate sequel to Star vs., the magic didn't get destroyed whether cleaved or not. Not to mention earth hasn't been merged with other dimensions from the SVTFOE series. Premise After an error with the dimensional fabric happened when a 19-year-old Star Butterfly (Sher) and Marco Diaz (McArthur) traveled through dimensions, they suddenly entered Gravity Falls, in a different continuity from their world as they meet Dipper (Ritter) and Mabel Pines (Schaal), twin brothers who now work with Soos (Hirsch) and their friends, Pacifica Northwest (Buscarino), Grenda (Faruolo) and Candy Chiu (Yang) at the Mystery Shack to find more weirdness in the place. And then, two other people from another dimension seem to follow Star and Marco to Gravity Falls, and it is a former Norrisville high school student, Randy Cunningham (and he is still the ninja) (Schwartz) and his best friend Howard Weinerman (Caldwell). And as they find a way to get back to their respective dimensions, they will have bonding moments, adventures and other types of excitement together while facing a new unlikely enemy over many dimensions. Characters /Episodes/ The series is planned for 26 episodes, with a Kickstarter series event with 6-episodes aired for a full hour and three nights in November 2018. The series will air on HolCom Network's Atomix Central under the Chromix block. Disney will also have American syndication rights to be aired on Freeform and FX Networks (under the FXX network due the latter being part of the Disney-Fox merger plan since 2017) and is set to air in August of 2019 on both networks. In Canada, the series will be airing through ABC Spark and HFXN Canada. (It was planned to be on Teletoon At Night, but due to its clousure on April 1st, it never came to fruition.) In Japan, the series will air with a Japanese dub on TV Tokyo, TV Osaka, TV Aichi, BS Japan, AT-X as well as airing on Dlife late at night. And HolCom Networks International will also air the series on HFXN. The TXN/AT-X versions of the Japanese dub will contain opening sequences similar to other anime series. The series is now renewed for another 26-episode season set to air in April 2020 alongside a crossover event with Hasbro's Humanoidverse and a prequel-driven 6-part miniseries called CrossMore Zero. Ahead of the second season's premiere, it has been renewed for a third season with plans for additional characters from other shows (planned with The Owl House, Amphibia, Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor) to be in the series' main roster. International Airings * Japan - TV Tokyo, TV Osaka, TV Aichi, BS Japan, AT-X, Dlife, HFXN * Asia - FX * Canada - ABC Spark, HFXN Canada * Latin America - FX * Europe - FOX Animation (Italy), Neox (Spain), FOX (United Kingdom) * Australia - 9Go! Streaming Due to a partnership between Netflix and HolCom Networks and also due to the series being more of a HolCom Networks production than a Disney one, despite being co-produced by the latter's Television Animation division and ABC Signature Studios, CrossMore will be the first post-Netflix partnered Disney series to stream on Netflix, worldwide, labeled as an original series internationally and as a secondary Netflix original in North America and Japan. It is part of a Netflix deal with HolCom, as streaming rights to CrossMore ended up on Netflix alongside the Harmony Unleashed series and films. Montalvo said, that people like Netflix more and Disney accepted that since it's more of an HCN Original Series, they won't stream it on Hulu or Disney+ (obviously the latter since D+ is family-oriented) after their deal with Netflix ends at the launch of Disney+. Montalvo always stated that he will fight against Netflix's limited content caused by streaming competition. In Japan, the series will be streamed weekly by Netflix, Gyao and Bandai Channel. Ratings * United States - TV-14 * Japan - PG-12 * Asia - 16 * Canada - 14+ * Australia - M * Brasil - 14 Music *Music by: Michael Giacchino *Additional Arrangement by: Brad Breeck, Halli Cauthery, Brian H. Kim, TJ Hill (Season 2-present) *Music Production: Avex Pictures, TV Tokyo Music Gallery CrossMoreTheSeriesLogo.png|Black logo CrossMoreTheSeriesJapaneseLogo.png|Black Japanese logo CrossMoreTheSeriesJapaneseLogoColor.png|Japanese logo See Also *CrossMore Royale *CrossMore Zero Category:Franchise Category:Animated series